north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Buckley
'Annie Frances Buckley '(b. 9th June 1986) has been a resident of North Grove from 1986 - 1989 and 1999 - 2004 and 2008 - present. She is the eldest daughter of high school sweethearts Frances and Charles Groom and is also the sister to Bailey and Molly. Annie is also the wife of Dominic Buckley and mother of Kayla Buckley. Annie is fun to be around and is best friends with her sisters, with whom she has had a mainly stable relationship. Childhood Annie was born in 1986 in the Grey Lion pub when her mother, who was twenty-three years old, gave birth prematurely. Annie was born two months early and it was touch and go for a few weeks before she got the all-clear. The first four years of her life were hectic, she had two sisters come along and in 1989 the family moved to France so their mother Frances could teach English to the students there. Living in France was enjoyable for Annie who learnt to speak fluent French before starting school through her mother's teaching. It was also living in France that really made Annie bond with her sisters. In 1996, Annie's cousin Madison died in a car accident aged five and the family briefly moved over to England to console Catherine, Finn and the rest of the family. Although Annie only met Madison a few times, the death affected her as she was only ten years old at the time and it was the first death she had experienced and it upset her. Moving Back Home In 1999, Frances and Charles decided to move back to England after Molly became severely ill with foot and mouth disease. Living back in England, it didn't take long for Annie to make friends with her extended family being on of the largest in North Grove. In high school, Annie also became the girlfriend of Brad Oakley. He was cocky as hell but with Annie he really seemed to love her. The couple dated from 1999 - 2004 when Annie broke things off to go to University. The break-up affected her more than she would show and over the first few months the midnight calls to Bailey proved that. In 2012, Annie's sister Bailey came to her in confidence and told her what the whole family had suspected - Connor, her fiance, was beating her. Annie believed her sister straight away and the two of them started to gather information that could put Connor away for good. In late 2013, Connor was sentenced to five years in prison. Work and Marriage Annie completed her nurse training in 2008. Coming home, Annie also brought Dominic, her fiance. The news almost crippled Brad who was hoping for a reconciliation with her. Annie had met Dominic in Bristol when she was treating his burns at nurse training. He was a fireman from Cornwall who agreed to move to North Grove to be with her. In 2008, Annie married Dominic on New Years Eve under the snow and everyone could tell the couple were loved up. Annie also got a lovely gift later in the year when she discovered she was pregnant. In June 2010, Annie gave birth to a daughter named Kayla. Dominic's family came up from Cornwall to see her and there were some tension in the house as his parents wanted Annie and Dominic to move closer to them and Annie flat out refused. She wanted to stay near her family and wasn't going to move away after spending so long away from her friends. The tensions remained in the house and they were drifting further apart over the years. Annie found seclusion with her sisters and eventually back into Brad's arms - who was now dating 23 year old Chantelle Byrne. The pair started up an affair behind their spouses backs that has been going on over a year as of 2015. Family Mother: Frances Groom Father: Charles Groom Siblings: Bailey Groom and Molly Groom Spouse: Dominic Buckley Daughter: Kayla Buckley Grandmother: May Porter Aunts: Helen Jones, Pauline Jessop, Denise Burrows and Catherine Thomas Uncles: Jack Porter, Edward Groom and Henry Groom Cousins: Sean Jones, Olivia, Hannah, Katie, Louisa Jones, Lewis, Georgia, Lois Jessop, Tim, Rhys, Luke, Shannon, Dennis, Ian, Kirsty, Tina, Nate, Seth, Ella Thomas, Rhiannon, Jay and Brandon References Photo of Brittany Snow: http://finddisneyworld.com/brittany-snow-12.html